Painting a Blank Canvas
by littlelovegood
Summary: "I don't know, our relationship is blank canvas, and we can paint it any way we like." Draco smiled a full genuine smile and kissed Hermione again. Hermione is shocked when she looks at the paintings Draco was trying to hide. Implied reference to sex. Rubbish summery, but please R&R x


"Draco, what is that on your sleeve?" Pansy's squeaky voice pulled Draco out of his haze and forced his eyes up from his plate.

The Slytherin looked down at his robes for anything out of place before Pansy leaned over and tugged at his cuff, "there look, there's something yellow on your sleeve." Draco looked down and feigned disgust, he pulled out his wand and casted a cleaning charm over sleeve, resisting the urge to correct his friend. The wasn't yellow but a dark honey colour.

"It could be anything with the students around here. Anyway, I'm done; I'll see you at Quidditch practise Blaise?" Draco asked without looking at his friend.

"Where are you always running off to Drake? If you're not studying or playing Quidditch, you're off hiding somewhere!" Pansy protested childishly.

"He's hiding from you Pans," Blaise smirked causing the small group to break into laughter. Draco rose from his seat and shook his head, smiling lightly at his friends. He grabbed his bag and left, before Pansy had the chance to notice that he never answered her question.

A few hours later, at 9 o'clock, Draco found himself deep in concentration, a few inches off the end of his transfiguration homework.

"Mind if I sit?" A familiar voice asked as the chair opposite Draco was pulled out from under the table.

"Yes."

"Good," the girl dropped her book onto the table and occupied the seat despite Draco's objection.

Draco looked up from his essay and glared at the Gryffindor Princess.

Since the two were at the top of their potions class, their abilities much more advanced than the rest of their class, the Slytherin and Gryffindor were paired together frequently. While their relationship was by no means friendly, they were able to tolerate the other without causing any _serious _damage, though they still tended to fight and bicker.

Feeling self-conscious and tense Draco looked up to find Hermione staring at him.

"What are you staring at Granger?"

"Malfoy, is that paint on your forehead?"

"What?" Draco asked, slightly surprised.

"Paint, it's there too on your hand."

"No it's, erm..." Draco didn't have time to come up with an excuse before Hermione had leaned over the table and wiped the liquid off of Draco's head. Smoothing the brown liquid between her fingers, Hermione looked up.

"Definitely paint."

"Okay so it's paint, and what?" Draco snapped, suddenly defensive, "what's it to you, Granger?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd let you know so you could wipe it off. Calm down Malfoy!"

"Oh." Draco opened his bag to find a tissue and cursed under his breath.

"Is everything okay?"

Draco ignored the witch and began to empty his bag onto the table. Paint pot after paint pot followed various brushes along with Draco's everyday school stuff. And at last a large folder, filled with paintings and drawings. Each item was covered in thick shiny paint. As the blonde began to clean his school book, Hermione picked up the objects and began to help him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked accusingly.

"I'm helping!" Hermione replied sarcastically. After a short silence, the brunet spoke.

"I didn't know you painted Malfoy?"

"Neither does anyone else," Draco replied coolly.

"Do you paint well? Can I have a look?"

"Erm," the boy started before Hermione cut in.

"Please Malfoy, I love painting but I was never any good at it. You left a sketch book in your bag too." She said quickly

Malfoy pulled his bag shut roughly and looked at Hermione, "That one's private. Go ahead, if it will shut you up. But you need to promise that you won't tell anyone." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and found a sense of vulnerability that she couldn't bring herself to take advantage of.

"Being talented is nothing to be ashamed of, Malfoy" she countered.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and held his hand out for the pad and Hermione pulled it into her chest, "okay, I promise."

As Draco began to place things back in his bag, Hermione started flicking through the pad.

She was surprised at how good the pictures were, getting progressively better as she turned the pages. Hermione smiled and traced the pages as she admired paintings of fruit bowls, a boat docked in a marina, the forbidden forest. Hermione turned the next page and stared at the picture.

The page was filled with the same brown and honey colours from Draco's head and sleeve. It took Hermione a few moments to realise that the painting was a portrait of a girl sitting on a bench; the angle of the painting was from behind.

Hermione turned the page and took in the painting of two hands on a desk, an advanced potions book was visible underneath the two hands; they were not touching, but close together. The picture seemed familiar, like Déjà Vu, when Hermione noticed a small silver band painted around a delicate finger. A small violet stone was painted in centre. Hermione looked up at Malfoy who was still busy cleaning and looked down at her own hand, where the violet stone twinkled at her.

Hermione became flushed as she quickly flipped through the pages taking in picture after picture of her; measuring potion ingredients, twirling her hair, reading a book. Hermione turned the page and a small gasp escaped her lips.

Although quiet, it was enough to capture Malfoy's attention. He took in Hermione's blushing cheeks and looked at her in slight confusion, before the cover of the pad caught his eye. A mixture of shock and horror took over Draco's face as he gawked at the emerald sketch pad, whose corner had been painted red. Hermione looked down at the picture again, when she looked up she found Draco with his face buried in his arms resting on the table, the tops of his ears and cheeks showed the blush that adorned the Malfoy's face.

"Draco are these..?" Hermione was lost for words. Draco didn't answer, just nodded his head silently

"Is that...?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"Don't." Draco looked up. He didn't know what picture Hermione was looking at, but he knew the answers to her questions.

Hermione lifted the book, stood up and moved around the table to sit in the seat beside Draco. She placed the book down on the table and Draco lifted his head to look down at the picture. Facing him was a painting of Hermione lying on an emerald material that could clearly be identified as bed sheets. Her head was resting on a white pillow and her brown curls were splayed out over the pillow. Her skin was painted in a beautiful creamy pink; all that was visible was the top of Hermione's chest, just under her bare shoulders. The rest of her body was covered by an even paler pink, almost white. Aside from various shades of brown, whitish pinks and deep, rich greens the only other colour on the page was a striking white-yellow. The painting showed Draco, presumably kissing Hermione's neck, whose eyes were closed. Her soft pink lips are slightly parted giving the impression of gentle pleasure.

Despite the immense detail, Draco took in the sight of the picture very quickly, groaned and buried his face in his arms once again.

"Draco," Hermione breathed.

"Don't. Please, just don't. I'm sorry."

"These pictures are beautiful." Draco's eyes shot up quickly and searched Hermione's for any trace of mockery or lies.

"Seriously Draco, they are."

"Thanks," the blonde muttered awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco asked, slightly confused and very uncomfortable; face still red from embarrassment.

"Why me?" Draco just started back at the witch, at a complete loss of words. "Please don't be embarrassed."

"Please don't be embarrassed? Are you serious? Tell me Granger how un-embarrassed would you be if the guy you think you're in love with found out you had painted very detailed pictures of the two of you ... you know?" Draco finished lamely, running out of fire towards the end of his ramblings.

"Someone you think you're in love with?" Hermione questioned carefully.

Draco's eyes widened before he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Draco, I can't tell you I feel the same way," Hermione paused and looked at Draco, whose shoulders dropped, "but maybe I could."

"What?" Draco sat up and looked at Hermione.

Leaning forward, Hermione placed her soft hand onto Draco's warm cheek and gently guided his face to hers. Hermione closed her eyes and let her lips find Draco's in a soft, sweet kiss. Draco smiled into the kiss before hesitantly, in fear of pushing his luck, running his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip and deepened the kiss when she parted her lips.

When they broke apart, Draco trailed kisses along Hermione's jaw to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Hermione." He pulled away and sat facing the brunet, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. "You have no idea how long I've been watching those lips, dreaming what it would feel like kiss to you."

Hermione smiled a small, shy smile, "Did it live up to expectation?"

Draco smiled softly and shook his head, "It was so much more. Can I be honest?"

"Of course!"

"I have no idea how a real relationship works. Will this relationship be different, because of our past?"

"I don't know, our relationship is blank canvas, and we can paint it any way we like." Draco smiled a full genuine smile and kissed Hermione again.

**The End.**

**I don't really like this story, it was much better in my head, but please let me know what you think? Thanks x**


End file.
